CrystalLakeInPeril
by ludwicktw
Summary: Jason has returned to Camp Crystal Lake. Camp counselors are in for a rude awakening.


**THIS IS BASED OFF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FRIDAY THE 13TH GAME. **

It was the summer of 1990. Camp Crystal Lake recently opened back up despite the outrage of many concerned about the resurrection of Jason Voorhees. The owner of the camp hired several counselors from a local college to run the camp. Little did they know, most of them, if not all of them, would not live to see the Fall.

Jenny Myers was the first counselor hired. She was one of the sweetest and kindest counselor applicants. Jenny always stays positive and truly cares about others. However, her resiliency, bravery, and unwavering composure in the face of obstacles made her the clear first choice. Her only true weakness is her caring nature often leads her to disregard her own problems.

Kenny Riedell was chosen second. He truly fit the "Jack of All Trades" trope. He was chosen to be the head counselor because he had the knowledge and capability to do just about anything required for a successful summer. He is just an average guy, but that's just what the camp needed. However, he doesn't really excel at any one trait, but that's why there are other counselors to fill in the gaps.

Brandon Wilson, AKA Buggzy, became the third counselor hired. Although viewed as a major jock and jerk, he is a nice guy deep down with much needed muscle for the campground. He can do all of the heavy lifting needed while also being a charismatic leader for the group. However, do not expect him to help out repairing anything as he really has no knowledge of anything but football and lifting.

Chad Kensington was hired fourth simply because of his family's wealth and influence over the camp. He is the stuck-up, preppy guy nobody could stand. He wasn't really good for much except providing some humor and stirring up drama. Nobody really knows why he wanted to be a camp counselor anyway.

Adam Palomino was the fifth pickup. He can be a bit edgy and act like a punk at times. His main strengths are his general knowledge of mechanical equipment along with his literal strength. Adam is usually positive and able to solve any problem quickly, but his attitude can go sour at times.

Deborah Kim came in at the sixth spot. She was the shy girl that was said to be a genius. She is caring and very knowledgeable, but she seems to freeze up when problems arise that she doesn't understand. She is also not the most fit person in the world either.

AJ Mason was the next counselor selected. She was known as a major goth chick that loved rock music. She is fairly intelligent and she has the composure to deal with issues that come up. However, her attitude can be negative and discouraging to others. She really does not care about many people.

Eric LaChappa was the eighth person to be recruited. His intelligence rivals that of Deborah. He also has a gentle heart. He can repair just about anything and he can tell you about any fantasy book you bring up. His main weakness is the fact that he can be dead weight to the team as he really can't do much physical labor as he is way out of shape. He's basically a nerd.

Vanessa Jones was hired next because of her great running ability. She could run to a cabin on the other side of the lake and back as if she had infinite stamina. She is just a chill person that does not like to be challenged of which may be an issue. She is also very clumsy somehow even though she is a tremendous athlete.

Fox, as many people call her, was chosen next because of her brute toughness. She does not take any crap from anyone. She is s true go-getter. Whenever she sees an issue, she faces it head on. Her only weakness is that she has some rage issues and a quick temper that may end up resulting in an ugly situation.

Tiffany Cox was chosen eleventh amongst the counselors. She has the looks that all the guys are looking for and the personality that drives them all away. She is a flirty, snobby girl that just wants to party and have fun. She cares more about her makeup than any of the other counselors. She is not the brightest person, but she can hold her own when the the time comes.

Mitch Floyd is just a hippie with a keen interest on nature and drugs alike. He may be a stoner, but he has the intelligence to be a key contributor when not actually stoned. To be honest, he was just picked up because no one else was available and why not get a wilderness "expert."

Victoria Sterling and Shelly were the last counselors chosen. Victoria has a good heart, but she often becomes annoying and disruptive. She doesn't really offer much to the table. Shelly is just a prankster that for the job because no one else applied. He is smart, but he often joked around too much to be useful.

The first day of camp was approaching and a darkness lurked in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike.


End file.
